Poison
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have both fatal and horrifying secrets. Although they are dating - they spend the summer apart in hopes of forgetting. Now that school is starting, they have to face each other again. Will their secrets be found out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Don't Leave Me**

Kyo pounds the rough material of the bright red punching bag. His heart races and beats in time with each punch. His thoughts are racing, desperate for his attention. He chooses to ignore it. The thoughts don't leave him alone though, they keep nagging at him. He increases his punches. Maybe this will help. Maybe it will stop the thoughts. Maybe they will flee.

A memory floods his mind. It is of his Mother - she is lying on the railroad tracks. She is bloodied and bruised, her body battered and hardly recognizable. Kyo looks upon what was formerly his Mother's face...he remembers...he knows. He knows it was his fault. He knows he is the monster of the tales of old. He _knows _he killed his Mother.

He nearly knocks the punching bag off from where it is suspended from the ceiling. He needs to stop thinking about this. It happened last year and yet it seems as if it were only yesterday.

Rapping sounds from the wooden door of the dojo. He grabs the punching bag in both hands to still it's movement. He reaches for his lime green towel and wipes the sweat from his brow. Kyo slings the towel across his left shoulder and approaches the door. he slides it open to reveal Tohru on the other side of it. Her bright blue eyes shining up at him. He is not worthy. He is not worthy of looking into such beautiful and innocent doe like eyes. She'd never seen death. She only heard of her Mother and Father's passing...but she'd never seen someone lying dead on the tracks.

She didn't know what he had done...she was so naive to his ways. She couldn't know.

Tohru smiles up at him brightly, holding out a tray of cookies she baked just for him.

It was the afternoon before they would return back to school. They were third years and it would be time to return to the mundane days of academia. Kyo hated it..._loathed _it even. At least over summer he could spend all of his time training and hiding out from those innocent blues. He couldn't face her after what he'd done, it was too hard. But then - he was forced to return home in time for the beginning of school.

So here he was - staring down at the chocolate chip cookies and avoiding her penetrable gaze.

"Kyo...I've missed you."

Kyo cringed at her words. He hadn't spoken to Tohru - his girlfriend in two and a half months. It wasn't very fair of him but it was all he could think to do.

For the longest time he'd been able to simply block out his Mother's death and spend time focusing on Tohru. Now...it seemed to be unbearable to even hear her voice now. It was grating on his ears to hear such a sweet and syrupy voice. He didn't deserve such pleasures anymore...he never really deserved it to begin with.

He said nothing, he refrained from looking up. He cast his gaze to the ground. He could practically feel her staring at him.

"...Your dinner is on the table. I made you this." Kyo backed away and closed the door - dividing them...a door between them.

He had to distance himself from her completely. He didn't deserve such goodness. Not from her...not from anyone.

* * *

><p>Although Kyo had been avoiding her all summer - she had done some avoiding herself.<p>

She had a secret of her own, one she wouldn't let him in on. If he knew, he'd hate her forever.

If Kyo knew of her sleeping with someone else...he'd never forgive her.

It wasn't her fault, she'd been forced...but it would rip him apart.

She couldn't let him know - she had to keep up her facade, her act.

She was innocent, naive, demure...she wasn't supposed to know of such things.

But he'd done it. She had no say.

He'd just gotten drunk is all - it had been how he handled his breakup.

It wasn't Haru's fault.


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted, Hollow, and Harrowin

**Chapter Two: Haunted, Hollow, and Harrowing**

* * *

><p>The floor feels cool beneath my feet as I pace about the room. A cool air breezes by - it silences me. My eyes feel heavy, bags forming under my eyes - bloodshot. I hadn't slept in days, I lived off of coffee. I didn't sleep anymore, not after the last time my body shut down and I succumbed to the nightmare of lying still.<p>

_My Mom knelt down before me in the cool of the night. She was on her knees, her face battered and bruised - she was begging...pleading for me to let her go free. I couldn't allow that to happen. She had to die...she had to. I wanted her dead, I wanted to watch her as she got sucked under the wheels...life instantaneously bleeding out of her as the train remained in motion - not knowing of what was beneath its wheels._

_I felt my lips curve upward in a smile - malicious in my intent, a craving beckoning to be satisfied...I needed to do it. I wanted to do it._

_Tears poured out of her eyes and dribbled down her cheeks - her lip, cut and quivering as if this would invoke my sympathy...my mercy._

_I approached her, she couldn't back away...her the bone in her ankle snapped under the weight and pressure of my shoe, the sound of her bones crushing sounded almost like a symphony to me..._

_I gripped her hair in my fist and began dragging her to the train tracks - I threw her onto them and secured her in placed with zip ties. She shook her head frantically, wanting me to stop...actually believing I could stop...but I couldn't, I felt almost as if I were a puppet. I just didn't know who was pulling the strings._

_I backed away - an oncoming train sounding in the distance. I cracked my knuckles - anticipating victory._

Then I woke up. That was all I remembered. I, still haunted by the expression on her face...the sound of a train, the texture of her hair, the smell of her anguish, the overwhelming lack of control...but I also recalled a voice, I still didn't know whom it belonged to - a man I think.

That voice kept me awake at night, my mind searching for the answer and coming up empty.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up bright and early.<p>

_Its such a beautiful day._

I quickly showered and changed into the school uniform.

_Oh Mom, I am so thankful! I go to a great school and just two years ago, The Sohma's decided to let me stay with them...and I'm dating Kyo -_

_But I cheated on him..._

I shook my head to clear the thought and bounded into the kitchen.

I grabbed the apron off of the stove handle and secured it around my waist.

I decided to hum a tune for means of distraction.

I scooped up rice in a spoon and slapped it onto the chopping board - picking it up, I began to shape it in my hands.

Shigure was the first to enter the kitchen, he greeted me with a smile. H_e's so kind to me. _And found a place at the table.

"My, my - what ever is my flower preparing for me this morning?" Shigure's smile broadened and my heart felt lighter - I loved when The Sohmas smiled. They had to go through so much with the curse and everything, it was nice to see them happy in those rare moments...that's why I hated that I betrayed Kyo...

_Never mind that. _

"Rice balls of course - uh, unless you want something else. I can make something - I mean, there is salmon...and leeks, oh but Kyo doesn't like leeks-"

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble -" Shigure tapped his chin in thought and Yuki stepped out from behind him and smacked him on the head.

"-We'll have whatever you prepare Miss Honda, _especially _Shigure."

"Um, where's Kyo?" I asked, hoping my anxiety hadn't edged its way into my voice.

"That stupid cat is probably off pouting on a roof somewhere, there's nothing else for him to do but whine."

When I arrived at school that morning, I still hadn't seen Kyo. When I checked his room - I found he'd already left for school without me...I couldn't help but feel hurt that he didn't bother talking to me or waiting for me. He had been distant since the beginning of the summer and I still didn't know why.

After leaving the shoe locker, I nearly bumped into..._Haru._

_"_I'm so sorry...I, uh- I didn't mean to..."I wonder if he remembers what he did. I felt really...nervous.

I don't know why.

_Because he raped you._

No he didn't...he was just, not himself.

_But you liked it._

I didn't, and I like Kyo.

_But Haru likes you..._

He's lonely after breaking up with Rin...he's heartbroken.

_He didn't act heartbroken three months ago._

Haru said nothing, he only smiled...

Before he left - I caught something...

His eyes dotted with black specks, as if Black Haru was going to make an appearance...

And it would be the beginning of summer all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so The High Queen Of Angst gave me this awesome idea for Haru...but I plan to take it one step further.<strong>

**He's going to go beyond black Haru...Mwahaha I can't wait!**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Yay! Glad you like a third fanfic of mine :D**

**The High Queen Of Angst: That's what I like to hear ^_^**

**Alright, see ya people next chapta! I plan to update this at least once a week, and my other fanfics too.**

**Next chapter is gonna be fantastic. Tee-hee.**


	3. Chapter 3: Again

**Chapter Three: Again**

I saw her this morning. My Mom. I was getting dressed in my uniform, she was sitting on my bed - without arms and legs. She was just watching me - her eyes seemingly invading my every thought.

It hadn't been like this in the past. I used to not be as bothered by her death - _murder. _Now I saw her everywhere I looked. The guilt practically ate me alive.

I couldn't take it. I wasn't able to think about anything else.

Not wanting to run into anyone downstairs, I climbed out the window and up to the roof. My safe place. My sanctuary.

I sat on the edge of the roof - tempted to jump, but not enough to follow through. My legs swung and tapped against the side of the house in a constant rhythm. I sat atop the house as if...protecting all those inside. As if, the murderer could somehow transition to protector.

Why was I even here?

_Because you're forced to attend school._

Oh, right.

I watched them - Yuki and Tohru head off to school, down the dusty path from our house. My eyes never leaving them as long as they were in my sight.

I saw the way the rat looked at her. Like he liked her, _my _girlfriend.

_You have no right to call her thought. Once she finds out what you've done, she'll run for the hills._

Yeah, I almost forgot. Tohru would hate me forever. She can't know - not as long as I live.

* * *

><p>Right before lunch, the teacher sent me to deliver a package to another teacher down the hall.<p>

"Of course!" I saluted her with my free hand and marched down the hall.

I have a mission! I get to help someone today!

_You mean like you helped Haru. _

I skidded to a stop.

No, that was different...I, that wasn't-

_You do realize he's looking right at you._

What?

I focused my gaze on - Oh! Haru is right there.

Guess I was really distracted.

"Hello Hatsuharu." I bowed deeply to show my utmost respect for him.

_You do realize he's trying to sneak a look down your blouse right._

I straightened myself, heat flooding my cheeks.

His eyes malicious...like that night.

"Hello...**Tohru." **

His voice changed...

"What brings you here?"

He looked about as if checking to see if anyone was nearby.

"**Well...let's just say I had a _feeling _you'd be here...truth be told, I saw you from the classroom window. I just asked for a bathroom pass."**

**"**Oh..."

That was...a little...uh, weird? I don't want to be mean or anything.

He began circling me, I couldn't help but hold the package to my chest protectively. Although I wasn't sure if I was protecting the package...or me.

"**You don't seem all that happy to see me," **and before I could deny this, he backed me up to the bank of lockers. My back slamming against the metallic doors, I flinched slightly.

"Of course I am!"

His eyes narrowed as if trying to see if I was lying.

"**Okay well, what do you say we blow this and go off somewhere."**

My mouth dropped open.

Cut class?! I couldn't! I promised Mom I'd complete high school. I can't skip and wind up missing homework and failing school!

**"Please." **He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

I was torn between the promise I made to Mom and making sure Haru wasn't sad.

...Haru won out this time. After all, I could always make up the work later.

"...O-Okay."

He grinned from ear to ear, "**Great."**

After I delivered the package I followed Haru.

I hope we don't get lost..

_What if you do? _

Haru lead me to a nearby and vacant park. The park was soon to be destroyed to make room for a new restaurant. The demolition process hadn't begun yet, but no one cared to go here anymore...it made me really sad.

Haru stopped directly in front of a tree and turned to me, his black eyes focused intently on me.

He grabbed at my waist, my books dropping onto the grass.

He kept me at enough of a distance so that he wouldn't transform.

What is he doing...? What am I doing? I can't cheat on Kyo.

He flipped over so that my back was against the bark of the tree.

Haru dove to place kisses along my neck, a knee wedged firmly between my legs.

I shivered at the familiarity...

_Kyo never kissed you like this. Never made you **feel **__like this. _

A moan escaped my lips. My head in a fog, I was beginning to lose control as he reached beneath my shirt.

I- I...I'm sorry Kyo.

* * *

><p><strong>The High Queen Of Angst: Why thank ya! :D Oh Haru can only get worse from here my friend ;D<strong>

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
